love is lost (Lost silver x reader) Lemon
by Lawalietxmello
Summary: Lost silver is in love with you and doesn't know how to tell you so he does this instead.


This is my first lemon. I now it will probably suck but so what. I hope you enjoy the story. XD.

(y/n)=your name  
(p/r)= power  
(h/c)= hair color  
(h/l)= hair length  
(e/c)=eye color

It was just a normal day at the creepypasta house. Except for one thing you were arguing with slenderman about who was supposed to watch toby this time. You usually don't do this because you respect him a lot. You have (h/l) (h/c) with (e/c). (Y/n)'s (p/r) is very special. So back to the story. Slenderman "(Y/n) its your turn to watch toby!" "But slendy I had plans with some friends tonight!" "I don't care (y/n) you'll just have to deal with it." "B-b-but sleeendyyy I don't want to." The whole time this was going on lost silver had been standing there just listening. Lost silver " Ehm." (Y/n) "Oh silver I didn't know you were there. How much of that did you hear?" "Enough. (Y/n) maybe I could watch toby for you tonight?" "Silver! You would really do that for me?" "Yeah, all I'm asking for in return is a favor." "Ok I can do that. How bout it slendy can he." "Well as long as someone is watching toby tonight I don't care." You jump up and down squealing in glee. Then you glomp silver and say "Thank you thank you thank you!" and run out the door. When you glomped silver he blushed and slenderman noticed. "Silver do you like (y/n)?" "Yes, but as if she would go for a guy like me." "You never know." Then he left the house and went into the forest. Silver " *sigh* if only there was a way to get her to like me." The next day it was really peaceful and relaxing for (y/n) because everybody was out except for silver. "Ehm, (y/n) I was wondering if I could use that favor you owe me?" "Of course silver. What is it you wanted?" "I was wondering if you would play pokemon with me?" "Yeah I'd love to!" You said excitedly. So you two went upstairs into silver's room. While he was setting it all up you looked around his room and noticed a lot of pokemon pictures. You said " Wow silver there is a lot of pokemon pictures in here." He blushed and rubbed the back of his head and said "Heh yeah I know. Well its all set up lets play." What you didn't know was what silver had planned. "Damn it silver! Stop using the same move!" "I always say use what works (y/n)." With one last hit he k. your last pokemon. "I want a rematch silver!" "Ok, but lets make it interesting." When he said this you got a little curious as to what he meant. "What do mean make it interesting?" "I mean lets make a bet." "OK." "Alright, let's say if I win you have to tell me who you like, and if you win I'll tell you who I like." "Ok, seems fair enough." So you have another pokemon battle, but silver being from one of the games had beat you yet again. You yelled " Damn it I lost!" "Yep and now you have to tell me who you like." You blushed at the thought of having to tell him that it was him you liked. You said "Do I really have to?" "Yes. That was the deal (y/n) now get on with it." " *sigh* Ok, the person I like is you silver." Silver was shocked at this but then quickly got over it. "You like me?" "Yes silver"  
Silver then said "I like you too (y/n)." "Really?" "Yes, I've liked you for a long time now (y/n)" Then silver leaned in and captured your lips in a kiss. You were shocked at first but then you started to kiss back. It turned into a full blown make out session after five minutes. He licked your bottom lip begging for entrance. But you playfully denied him, but he started to massage your breasts and you moaned out loud. He slipped his tongue in your mouth and started to battle with yours for dominence. He soon won and started to explore his new territory. He licked the roof of your mouth and you giggled. He then left your mouth and started to look for you soft spot. When he did he licked and sucked it until it turned red. Then he went back to your mouth. He started to trail his hands up and down your sides. You moaned out loud and thanked god that no one was there. He then slipped his hands up your shirt which sent a shiver down your spine. He broke the kiss long enough to remove your shirt and then he want straight back to kissing you. He groped behind you looking for your bra clasp. When he found it he fumbled with until he finally managed to unhook it. He then slid your bra off you and stared at you. You tried to cover yourself because you were embarassed but he stopped you. He then said "Wow (y/n) you look really nice." That made you blush uncontrollably. He then led you to the bed and laid you down. He straddled your hips and bent down with his lips close to your ear and whispered " Im gonna have fun before the main event." Then latched onto your right nipple with his mouth and with his left hand massaged and pinched your other one. Then he started to make a trail of kisses down your abdomin until he reached the waist of your pants. He looked at you as if asking for permission to continue. You shook your head yes and then he took off your pants and panties. He spread your legs apart and licked his lips looking at your bare cunt. He then put his head in between your legs and started to lick your clit. You moaned really loud. He then started to finger you while simultainiously licking and sucking on your clit. "A-ah s-silver. Oh god k-keep d-doing that." "As you wish my lady." You started to feel a knot build up in your stomach. After a while you could start to feel your release coming. "A-ah silver im g-gonna c-cum!" "I know just release your sweet juices into my mouth." That just sent you over the edge and you came real hard. Silver then started to lick his fingers and then said "Mmm you taste really sweet." then he lapped up your juices. Then you pushed him over and said "It's my turn big boy." Then you took off his pants and boxers. When you saw how big he was you couldn't help but stare. He said "Do you like what you see?" All you could do was shake your head yes. Then you licked up his shaft and swirled your tongue around the tip of his hard member. Then you started to lick it slowly. "M-myumi s-st-stop t-teasing me." "As you say my sweet prince." So you took his member into your mouth fully and started to bob your head up and down. After a while he came in your mouth and you swallowed all that he had to give. Then he flipped you over again and positioned his throbbing member at your entrance, and said "Are you ready?" "Yes silver" Then he thrusted into to you. You screamed out but he silenced you with a kiss. He stopped moving and waited for you to give the signal to move. You finally nodded yes. So he started to move, it hurt for a while but then it turned into pure bliss. "Ngh, h-harder silver!," you screamed out. He complied to what you said and went faster. Then he hit that special spot and you moaned out "Right there silver hit that spot again." So he started to pound that spot hard and fast. You started to feel a knot start to form in your stomach. Then you moaned out in pure bliss because silver had started to tease your breasts with his hands. After a while you started to feel the knot in your stomach about to snap. Then silver hit that spot really hard and it made you cum. Silver then started to push faster and harder and then he came inside you. You could feel his hot seed in you and it made you come all over again. Silver then pulled out and flopped down beside you. He covered you both up with the poke ball patterned comforter and you snuggled into him. He said "I love (y/n)." You snuggled a little closer and said "I love you too silver." Then you both fell asleep. In the morning when you woke up you woke up to silver kissing up and down your body. Then he noticed that you had woken up he said in a seductive tone. "Good morning my sweet poke girl." Then he kissed you on the lips. You kissed him back and got out of bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower. Silver joined you and you ended up fucking in the shower. Then you and silver went downstairs to get breakfast. When you walked into the kitchen you see Jeff flipping his knife end over end. "Well look who it is. Its the two lovers." You blush and say, "What do you mean by that jeff?" "I mean that I heard your guys' little escapade last night." You and silver blushed and said " You heard us last night?" "Yeah I did and I've got to say silver I didn't think you would make a move." "Heheh, yeah I did and we are together now." "I know but what will everybody else think about you two being together." You told everybody later that day and they were all for it.


End file.
